A graphical user interface allows a large number of graphical objects or items to be displayed on a display screen at the same time. Leading personal computer operating systems, such as Apple Mac OS®, provide user interfaces in which a number of visualizations of system objects, such as windows, system functions, alerts, visualization objects representative of files, peripherals, applications, and other representations of system objects can be displayed according to the needs of the user. Taskbars, menus, virtual buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, and other user interlace elements provide mechanisms for accessing and/or activating the system objects corresponding to the displayed representations.
The graphical representations of system objects and access to the corresponding system objects and related functions should be presented in a manner that facilitates an intuitive user experience with the graphical user interface. The use of a large number of graphical representations simultaneously on a graphical user interface, however, can detract from an intuitive user experience where the graphical user interlace becomes cluttered with too may graphical representations.